


a cacophony of awe and joy and terror

by weird_situation



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_situation/pseuds/weird_situation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Granby's life can be defined by the dragons he meets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cacophony of awe and joy and terror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tantamoqwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoqwrites/gifts).



> my prompt was:
> 
> Granby-centered (either Granby/Laurence or Granby/Little, or both, because it is likely Granby will pine for Laurence until the sun freezes over regardless of who he's actually with), something that overlooks the whole series, with maybe something more on his background.
> 
> and uh, apparently i got "let's focus on dragons!" from "pining."   
> hopefully you enjoy! i had so much fun writing it!
> 
> title is from shitty horoscopes book iv: resolutions by musterni

John Granby lost any reservations he had about becoming an aviator the first time he met a dragon up close. At seven years of age only the most fantastical things impressed him and the large Regal Copper in front of him was undoubtedly the most fantastic thing he had seen in his life. He let go of his mother’s hand and walked right up to the dragon who was eyeing him with amusement.

“‘lo, my name is John, nice to meet you.” His words rushed out as he held out his hand as he had seen his father do with important people before his death. Obviously dragons were the most important and should be shown the proper respect. 

The Regal Copper snorted in amusement and lowered her head to the ground to get a better look at John.

“My name is Laetificat. I am pleased to meet you, young one.” She gently nudged John in greeting, but even that was enough to knock him over.

His mother gasped, but John laughed, delighted. Dragons were so big. And warm - John could feel himself growing hot in his nicest jacket due to his proximity to Laetificat, but he knew his mother would be upset if he took it off in the winter chill. 

Knowing he would not see his mother for a long time, John did not want to disappoint her if he could help it, if only so she would feel better about leaving him alone. He knew children left their mothers when they were grown up, so he must show her that he was grown up enough for this.

That he was grown up enough to fly with dragons.

**********

John had seen Immortalis around the covert before, but not since he’d gotten a new captain. He’d met Augustus Little in the past, but only briefly and hadn’t had time to form a proper impression of the man. It seemed that would be changing as Immortalis and his crew were taking an enforced rest at the covert for the next week. 

He liked to keep his knowledge of the dragons and their captains as up to date as possible; it seemed only reasonable if he wanted to get good postings. Not that he was displeased with being a part of Fluitare’s crew - far from it. He still got that rush of delight every time they went aloft and he was sure that would never go away. But he could not deny that there were dragons and crews that got more important assignments and that he felt he could do more as an aviator. 

As if John’s thoughts had summoned him, Little walked around the corner and smiled when he noticed John. 

Oh dear, thought John even as he smiled back. What a lovely smile. 

It was not the first time he had had that thought about another aviator, but it was the first time he saw a flash of something familiar in another’s eyes - that sense of longing for what was not acceptable. 

Oh John knew that other aviators found pleasure with each other; he had indulged others with a desire for release several times. But they never wanted to complicate the arrangements with emotions as John wished to be allowed to do. 

Little stretched out his hand, still smiling. “Augustine Little, at your service.”

John was helpless to do anything else other than take Little’s hand and reply.

“John Granby. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

***********

John knew he was stubborn. He knew it wasn’t necessarily a good thing when he dug his heels in and refused to budge. But he just couldn’t help himself sometimes.

William Laurence was the most stuck up man he had ever met (John ignored the voice at the back of his mind that reminded him he didn’t think Laurence was all that bad when he’d first met the man - and that possibly he was partially to blame with his behavior towards the man who had done nothing other than harness a dragon so it wouldn’t be lost to the service). It was a pity he had such a gorgeous dragon.

Temeraire was magnificent. John had been watching him learn maneuvers for the past few weeks and the rate at which he picked them up was astonishing. He could not deny he was looking forward to his turn at trying the first lieutenant post, even if it meant dealing with Laurence. 

*

John hadn’t necessarily meant to annoy Laurence with his proper officer behavior, but he couldn’t help the smug sense of satisfaction when the man had nothing to complain about. Let no one say John Granby didn’t know how to take advantage of a situation.

*

Having a real mission eased much of the stifling tension between him and Laurence, but John still found himself wondering if the Navy man was capable of being the captain of a dragon. 

Any doubts quickly vanished after Laurence’s near fall and subsequent return to business as usual. If he could maintain composure after that then clearly John was in the wrong to doubt his abilities. Especially seeing how much Temeraire cared for the man. It would have been cruel to separate them even if Temeraire would have allowed it.

Unfortunately this all meant John would have to apologize. He hated apologizing in situations like this; not necessarily because he was wrong, but rather because he had let his temper get the better of him. Again. Little always said it was one of his worst qualities and John could not deny it.

It was no use delaying the inevitable, so John set off to find Laurence.

**********

Iskierka was nothing short of amazing. She was a whole hell of a lot of other things, but John never found himself anything less than in awe of the fact that she choose him (there was a part of him that said she had no real other options but he had only voiced that thought in her earshot once before she loudly proclaimed all of the qualities that made her choose him and told him that if he ever spoke so poorly of her captain again she would take drastic measures. John had no desire to find out what she considered drastic.). 

Where John found serving on Temeraire’s crew to be one of the most satisfying experiences of his life, he found being Iskierka’s captain eclipsing anything he had ever felt before. There was no limits to the exhilaration, frustration, adoration, or fear that she inspired in him. 

He now understood what Little meant when he said that being a captain was more than just being an aviator, that it was a responsibility and a blessing that could not be imagined, only experienced.


End file.
